With a remarkable growth of technologies, electronic devices have recently evolved into comprehensive multimedia players each of which has the ability to perform a great variety of functions such as a digital camera, a music player, a video player, a game console, a broadcast receiver, a navigation service, and the like.
When a particular function is performed through a related application, an electronic device stores therein various types of data associated with, required for, or created by the application. However, in some circumstances when performing two or more applications simultaneously, a shortage of a memory space may become more and more serious. This requires an efficient management of applications.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.